Assurances
by roseusvortex
Summary: New beginnings. Weddings. He wasn't going to walk her up the aisle, but that was okay.


**Right... sooooo...I also ship Sharon/Reim now, they are canon in the manga. I hope everyone enjoys this. It's been awhile since I have written anything.**

 **Inspired by: Emotions. New beginnings. That stuff. *sniffles* :')  
**

 ** _Aaaanyway!  
_ Enjoy!**

* * *

White dress. Frills and lace.

It is _beautiful._

Sharon stares at her reflection and blinks, because it feels like a fragile dream and if she makes a single move or speaks upon the silence then it will break in pieces. It's _her_ wedding. She is getting married.

It's all too soon and too late at the same time.

Suddenly it feels like she is a little girl again, clutching her mother's hand and making flower crowns for her knight. Her knight who can't ever walk her up the aisle, who can never tease her and Reim, who can't tell her how pretty she looks in that dress...

She smoothes down a slight wrinkle in the white fabric and turns slightly to look at herself at a different angle and frowns. A bit too tight, too flowery on the edges, and it isn't really _her._ Where was Reim? He would fix it, he could assure her that it was fine.

Oh, that was right. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Her hands start to shake ever so slight as she sits down and twists them in her lap. The sound of the door opening makes her jerk her head up. She doesn't want anyone to see her so nervous before her _own_ wedding.

"Oh, Alice."

The younger girl nods at her and scowled, "Sharon, the cooks you hired to do the banquet thingie, do talk some sense into them. There is barely _any meat. Anywhere."  
_

Sharon giggled, feeling some of the worry and stress leave her, "Well, I'm sure Gilbert will sort them out for you."

Alice snorts and replied, "Seaweed brain is stuck in a cabinet."

"Huh?"

Alice smirked at her, "Oz put a cat in front of it and he's stuck till it moves away."

Sharon rolls her eyes. Of course. There is no way she could get trio to calm down on their antics for one day, she'll leave that to her almost-future-husband to stress over. Besides... she glanced downwards, twisting her dress absently. Besides, if Xerxes was here, he would probably encorage them to wreak havoc.

A sharp pain erupted from the back of her head and she hissed in surprise, "Alice!"

"What?" The girl replied defensively, "You're the one being the depressing one and today is _your_ day."

"And you smacked me?"

Alice shrugged, "Someone had to do it."

Sharon scowled before leaning forward and making sure her hairstyle was still perfectly in place while Alice wandered about the room before settling on poking her wedding veil that Sharon had yet to touch.

"How in the world..." Alice pokes the lump of fabric again. "Why would you want to hide your face anyway? Aren't _you_ marrying that idiot...why hide your face...stupid."

"You'll have to wear it when you marry Oz, Alice."

"Hmmph. No, I wo- _wait, no. No. No!_ We aren't- I - No, I mean... ugh. _Sharon!"_

Sharon giggled before turning away to stare at the mirror again, ignoring her friend's grumbles about senseless idiots. She frowned to herself and, for the fourth time that night, patted down a nonexistent wrinkle in fabric. Was this the right thing to be doing?

"Reim sent me, you know."

Sharon turned to glance at Alice in surprise, "What?"

Alice huffed and looked away, obviously uncomfortable. "He told me to tell that you don't have to do this. If you are having second thoughts and stuff, he can call it off.

 _Silence.  
_

She stared at her dresser, her crumpled veil laying there... waiting, the fabric and flowers crumbled together in a lump. In a little less than an hour, she will be wearing that veil and walking up the aisle to her new beginning. With Reim.

 _Reim._

He was willing to cancel the whole wedding for her, because he knew what she was thinking, he knew...what she was leaving behind, he knew to assure her it was okay to leave, it was her decision.

He was _wonderful._

 _Drip. Drip.  
_

She sniffled to herself and wiped away the tears that had fallen, her fears were lessened slightly inside. Xerxes wouldn't walk her up the aisle, he wouldn't congralute her, he wouldn't be there, grinning like an idiot.

But that was okay...

And Reim, he still understood...

Sharon glanced at Alice, who looked torn on if she should comfort her friend, or run far, far away from the tears.

"Tell that idiot... I'm still going to marry him today."

Alice grinned at her in relief and skipped to the door, "M'kay! Good thing too..." She sent a glare at Sharon, "I'm glad I didn't get into this _horrible_ dress for nothing."

The door closed softly with a click and Sharon was left alone once again.

She ran her hand over the veil and slowly lifted it over her head.

It flowed down her back and gently covered her face, hiding her soft smile from anyone's view and soon, very soon... she'll be walking towards a new future.

It was _perfect._


End file.
